


Adulthood

by TitaniaSchnee



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniaSchnee/pseuds/TitaniaSchnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human or not, Sorey is still Mikleo’s best friend, but the loss of memory makes the grown seraph keep his distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adulthood

 

The person in front of him is Sorey but at the same time, not. His features are the same as Mikleo remembers before the long slumber. Brown hair, deep green eyes. The build of a fit 17 to 18 year old. The only thing out of place is his aura.

It's not the aura of a human. It's a seraph's.

Mikleo isn't sure what to say, even when Sorey breaks the silence and greets him first.

"Hey, Mikleo."

It is a very simply greeting that nonetheless tears at him. Deeper, yet hesitant on Mikleo's side, conversation reveals that Sorey remembers. Sorey remembers his name and who Mikleo is. Nothing more.

Human or not, Sorey is still Mikleo's best friend, but the loss of memory makes the grown seraph keep his distance. He should be happy. As happy as when the floor gave out and Sorey caught him. His mind knows that he'll always love Sorey no matter how different he is. His heart, however, tells him that the newborn seraph is only a stranger with the appearance of a ghost.

* * *

Together, they return to their home village of Elysia where now both humans and seraphs thrive in co-prosperity and it is Mikleo's domain that envelops the land.

Despite Mikleo's worries, Sorey easily assimilates himself to his new surroundings. As if he had belonged there from the very beginning. It shouldn't be surprising and strange but the pang in his chest convinces him otherwise. How unnatural everything is.

He remembers what Gramps had once told him.

' _Sometimes, accepting what's been lost is the hardest thing to do. Unfortunately, it must be done.'_

That same night, the village rushes a welcome-home celebration for Sorey. With lit torches illuminating the land and tables piled high with food, the village is quickly filled with joyous laughter and music while seraphs and humans alike surround Sorey with questions about his adventures. They aren't too disappointed when Sorey admits he doesn't recall anything though as Mikleo had once published a book on them during his absence.

Mikleo immediately stops them from mentioning anything of it, however. As much as he wants Sorey to regain his memories, he isn't sure that is the way to go about it.

"Let it be," he says.

Throughout the festivities, Sorey stays relatively close to Mikleo. At least enough to be seen within plain eyesight and without squinting. Mikleo's initial expectations consisted of him going off on his own and mingling; when they are refuted, he wants to believe that the old Sorey – and the idea that they are inseparable – still exist.

* * *

A cold morning a week after Sorey's return, Mikleo joins a curious Sorey and a group of four seraphim on small hunting journey not too far from the village.

In the past, Mikleo usually didn't come on these trips. Not because he wasn't keen on them but rather due to his own studies of becoming a proper seraph. Rather than participating like Sorey, however, he merely plans to observe.

The Seraph Sorey knows nothing about hunting but his body remembers how to use a sword which he demonstrates by single-handedly taking down an adult prickle boar. None of it comes as a surprise for any of the hunting seraphs except Sorey who laughs nervously at the sight of their proud faces.

Meanwhile, only Mikleo notices that the prickle boar doesn't pass away immediately. Bleeding out, it silently watches the happy group with an empty expression of pure solitude, and Mikleo sees his reflection.

* * *

No one knows why or how when a werewolf attacks the village. Mikleo's domain was practically impenetrable and could not be tainted in any way. Nothing went unchecked.

But it happened.

Much to his dismay, Mikleo is no longer a sub lord; without the power of purification, the most he could do is ward it off.

It wasn't particularly a struggle nor was it terrifying as every seraph held their ground in protection of their human friends.

Relaxation hits the village as the unwanted creature disappears in the forest below. Except Mikleo. To him, the hellion is more than a random encounter; it is a reminder that malevolence never disappears. Like how light is natural part of the world, so is darkness. Perhaps even more so for the latter. He doesn't doubt the current shepherd but the idea of Sorey falling to the taint as a seraph strikes fear into his very core.

He thinks about how easy and difficult it would be to leave Elysia to assist the current and future shepherds. If he returned to being a sub lord, he could continue purifying hellions and protect the world Sorey now lives in. Consequently, he would have to assign a new seraph to protect the village itself and leave behind his best friend.

"Mikleo, are you alright?"

He snaps out of his thoughts and is pulled back into reality where Sorey had gone over to his place for a late dinner.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine."

"Really? I never said it before, but sometimes, you just look out of it. Got something on your mind?"

' _It's not like you and I need to hold back on what we say.'_

' _Yeah. We aren't like that, right?'_

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

' _Of course.'_

Sorey gives him a look of disbelief. "Well, if there's anything troubling you, feel free to tell me. I'll do the same."

"Yeah… Actually, Sorey, do you ever think about regaining your past memories as a human?"

"Hmmm… Occasionally. But if you don't want me to know or tell me, then I don't mind not remembering. As long as you're here and fine, I'm fine!" A boyish chuckle.

_I'm an idiot, aren't I?_ An inward glance at himself says that even after 700 years, he's still growing and Sorey is no different. No matter how many adventures they go on, there are still many things to discover and understand. Like how bonds are forever, so is learning. The story isn't over.

* * *

As time passes, he learns that giving up is also a part of becoming an adult.

On one uneventful night, they find themselves in Sorey's bedroom reading separately. Mikleo on the bed, Sorey on the floor. They haven't said a word to each other in over an hour, but neither seems to care.

Mikelo is always watching Sorey though. From the corner of his eye. Watches how the former shepherd turns the tattered, yellowed pages of the Celestial Record. An unchanging favorite.

And for a quick second, he sees a nostalgic glimmer in the other seraph's emerald eyes. A beautiful, radiant shine that reminds him of the Sorey from his childhood. The one that he prays will remain in his memory for all of eternity.

And as he closes his eyes for a moment of sweet remembrance, he prepares to return to the blank tablet of zero.

* * *

_The story of the human Sorey is over, but theirs isn't._

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic came to me in a dream... What am I doing with my life...?


End file.
